Beyond the Gate
by kivey
Summary: Into the unknown, A world surprisingly similar to his past yet so different, and all that connects them to his current life, is a Gate.


**A/N: Hey havent heard from me in a while huh! I live! So as you may have seen with my HP and HOTD story I am making new ones, I am not for the moment releasing any big updates on the other stories of mine until my writers block for those ends, as such I am going to move onto these two to see if i cant open my mind to ways around them and since I have watched both Anime and read both Manga, where the differences between the anime and manga amuse me, I am following a good structure for a good story and I love GATE! it is great, I will be hosting a poll for a Pairing between Harry and any of the females i place on the poll, they wont be with him immediately but it will get there. If you read this fic and haven't seen the anime or manga read or watch it, that way you can make an informed decision. I am an american, and while i am such i still believe the americans in this anime and manga are idiots, well mostly the politicians. This isnt up to par like i would like, but its the best I can do since I have not as many artistic liberties getting this started with what information, or lack there of I have, however the next chapters should be easy since I will have more options for ideas.**

 **UPDATE: (4/24/2017) As I have gone over this prologue I felt it was lacking some substance, I will not be scrapping it but I plan on adding some things to it as well as a few minor changes so I can allow this to flow a bit more smoothly, at the moment I realized, The UK has no real motive to send specifically Harry, ignoring that he knows Japanese, I mean why him and not anyone else, as such I plan on creating a real reason to send him, something that would bring the attention of both the Japanese Diet and Minister, as well as his own countries Leadership, these reasons will help establish why he was chosen as well as flushing out what I realized I wanted to establish, especially since he has no real attachment to the situation, and needs something connecting him to it in order for this to feel like a natural choice by most governments as well as giving a reason for why the Japanese were so accepting of his installment into the advance force.**

 **Chapter One: Into the Deep**

 **Harry's POV**

He sighed softly as he walked through the busy streets. He had taken a much needed vacation, and since Hermione had interfered with his vacation time he had been forced to listen to her suggestion. "Since you learned Japanse with me, you simply must go to Japan for your vacation, it will be a splendid time." He said sarcastically as a nearby car burned. Once again the famous potter luck had struck and he was now pushed into a situation where he had to save peoples lives, then again his job was simply that in a sense. He turned grabbing at the armored man quickly twisting his hands and letting the body drop after a sick crack echoed for a moment. He turned getting eye contact with a guy wearing a orange shirt with the outline of a soldier on it. He nodded to the man seeing the slight eye widening before the man nodded back.

"Crazy huh?" he asked getting a loud sigh and quick nod. He turned to the man seeing the serious face break to sad tears. "My Doujinshi Convention." The man cried softly. "Oh you were heading there too? I was a little interested ever since my friend introduced me to Manga and Anime, its a shame it will be closed, although we should probably focus on the task at hand." He said pointing to the large groups of people running for the nearby palace. "Yes your right." The man said getting serious quickly as they both ran for the palace as well. "Names Harry." He said getting a small nod from the man. "Itami." The guy said before running into the police box there. He turned to the group of people pounding on the gates and frowned. 'If they get caught out here a small slaughter will happen, it will be national news and no doubt will be all over the planer, not that the current situation wouldn't be anyways. I am so screwed.' He thought a sudden feeling of sadness flooding through him. It was after the battle was over and he had returned home that news paper was shown to him. He cried softly as he was depicted in the shots from the nearby news crews. Itami's spotlight had dragged him into it, and with the inquiries into who he was as well as what division he was a part of would be flooding the leadership. "Potter get your arse in here!" The rough voice of his commander ordered. He tensed slightly feeling the last vestiges of his happiness draining away. 'Why me god dammit!' He thought to himself staring at the ceiling.

"You want me to what?" He asked looking at his commander as though the man was nuts. "With the Gate in Japan the United States has decided to offer troop support and aid, Her Majesty doesn't want to be outdone and has promised the help of our own troops, as such we are sending you over as a trial, after that your squadron may be sent over." Colonel Turner stated making him sigh. 'She would suggest me wouldn't she?' He thought slightly frustrated. "What made them change their minds?" He asked getting silence from Turner as the mans face showed discomfort. "Currently you are a Lieutenant, it is decided you will fall under the Command of the JSDF leaders, We are currently attempting to gain better relations with the Japanese government, the United States currently are a country to be weary of and their president is an ass. We want you there in good faith in order to show them we are there to be friends we want a friendly alliance with them." Colonel Turner said making him sigh and nod. "How long till I leave?" He asked getting a small sigh. "Tomorrow you leave, 0900 sharp. Tonight you will be given leave to collect any small personal effects you wish to take with you." Colonel Turner said making him nod.

"Sir, may I ask, was there another reason I was assigned?" He asked getting a sigh. "You're one of the only ones able to speak fluent Japanese. On top of that with your recent introduction into their news cycles and your military profile generously being given to them you are essentially a celebrity and they wish to use you and Itami crossing over for good publicity, on top of having two highly trained soldiers fighting a new enemy. Realistically we suggested others but they were adamant, and well she got that glimmer in her eye and you know how that turns out." Colonel Turner said making him look to the sky and curse everything for a moment. "I dont really have much of a choice huh?" He asked getting a small shake of the head before he left the office.

He stood stiffly across from the field officer in charge of the operation as the man stared at him. "It seems having you here is wanted by those in high command." The commander of the assault force said looking him over with a frown. "I'll be honest, I dont like the fact that they sent a Special Operations Soldier over, However I have been read in on your record and it is impressive, the fact that you have glowing reviews towards the ability to take orders is why I am not as hesitant and why I haven't simply told them I will not accept your addition." Hazama said. "I cannot explain why Upper Command wants me here, I simply follow those orders, I do know one thing though." He said getting the man to nod. "Her Majesty, and her forces are behind the JSDF and Japan one hundred percent, My government knows the risk taken in this attack and establishment of a base on the other side, they dont want to butt heads with Japan, and are hoping to prove their good relations, and friendly ties by having me here to show as support, they have instructed me that in regards to military command in this new assault anything they send would fall under the immediate command of the JSDF." He said getting a surprise look from the man before a small smile broke out.

"I am pleased to see they dont wish to squabble, and this is a first that a country, who even though being an ally, hasnt decided to just take control, It shows maturity, and I am certain the ties between our countries will grow stronger due to our good fortune." Hazama said making him nod. "You will of course have to earn the trust of the others, you are a new element after all, but I believe it will not be to much difficulty for yourself." Hazama said offhandedly making him nod. "Well, as you know in a month we will begin the operation, I am certain you can impress some of the men here." Hazama said dismissing him quickly. He sighed softly as he stepped in line with the JSDF troops. He could tell he was given weary eyes due to the fact that he was the only foreign Soldier on the scene, Not as many as when he joined the last month of training but a few remained. He was outfitted to the nines, every possible new age equipment the SAS was given was thrown at his feet and to be used. Although his weapon choice was limited to what was available. Osprey MK4 body Armor, MK 7 Helmet, Temperate Weather Boots, Full combat dress, He had the best available some of the communication equipment was the newest available. The weapons were, Browning Hi-Power pistol, HK G36, and last but not least his baby, the AW50, the best sniper he could get, and the one he loved to use.

If he remembered correctly he was unassigned to a group until command established a good structure on the other side for the moment he was to be in a large group under the command of one Yoji Itami. 'Heh and he thought we'd never meet each other except at another event, although he's probably crying right now.' He thought with a small amount of amusement. He hoped he could get a nice position on recon or scouting at least he would be more likely to see the front lines. He sighed as he leaned back in the truck. The shadows darkened the vehicle while they drove through the long dark gate. "Hey, do you think there will be any cat girls on the other side?" A soldier asked Itami. "Of course." Itami responded making him grin. "Oh? What do you think they look like?" He asked getting the two to gaze off into the air their eyes glazing as slightly perverted and awed looks showed on their faces.

He frowned slightly when the radio came through explaining the presence of the enemy. 'Cry Havoc and let slip the dogs of war.' he thought slightly amused before getting serious as he charged his rifle taking position in the nearby brush. He waited in the silence before the enemy was within a good range. He tensed and fired, the moment a single bullet left his rifle hundreds of others fired as well and the air was lined with bullets for the fraction of a second it took for them to pierce the sky and the enemy before them.

 **A/N: This is essentially a rough draft its currently 10:25 pm where I am at so most of my artistic ability is weighed down by fatigue from work and research, I will attempt another update to this for more expansion tomorrow, or I may leave it as it is essentially what I wanted to expand upon. although lacking a bit of detail and I quite like flushing stuff out, so It may go either way.**


End file.
